Dimensional Jump
by MLPForever1999
Summary: The main six kids are finding their self's in a Sicky and somewhat confusing situation. Southern Apple and her friend Solar have created a spell that will color them and their friends manes, but something goes wrong and the 12 colts and fillies and sucked into a vortext into many different parallel universes. Will they be able to get back home? Read and review to find out.
1. Vortex Turnover

Southern Apple smiled as she walked through the apple orchard, life was just fine here. She couldn't think of a better life, even when her friends were acting like brickheads, she thought. Well at least they were there for her and she was surely there for them. Anytime she was needed SA was there for her friends as fast as a wip. Nothing beat this life of hers and she'd never change it, not for all the apples and chocolate in the world. She smiled once more at the thought of chocolate. It was her favorite food, not even apples were as good as chocolate in her mind. It reminded her of her best friend Candy, that crazy OCD friends of her's was an only once in a life time friend, hm...maybe that's why she liked chocolate so much. It reminded her of her best friend, like when apples reminded her of home. They connected.

SA looked up at the sunny sky; guess Sonic and Blaze cleared it for her today. Those two were a mess, but they always had her back, they even taught her how to fly, with the help of Aunt Rainbow Dash of course. It was funny, she was the daughter of two earth-ponies, yet she came out as a pegasus. Funny how ponies genetics work out like that. Her dad, Caramel, had a mom who was a pegasus, so that's how the wings thing came into play. Good thing too, with Sweet Apples and her wings they could clear those trees a lot faster then just the earth-pony way, not that the earth-pony way was bad in fact it helped harvest these trees surrounding her this very instance of many years. Not a surprise there.

SA stopped right in her tracks, "The surprise! Ah forgot all about the surprise!" She yelled at her self, "How could I be so stupid?" She turned right around and ran towards the barn. Jumping over rocks and ducking under apple branches. She ran through the orchard as quick as she could, "Wait," she said to her self, "I'ma pegasus! Why am I runnin'?" She spread her wings and jumped into the air trying to bob branches and trees until she got into clear view. SA looked around the farm for her brothers and cousins, " Where are thoes ponies?" She asked herself again. SA's eyes caught the gleam of from something reflecting the sun's light, she looked over to see where the light was coming from and saw her ma, brother, and cousins all gathered around Uncle Big Mac holding a new pie pan. SA rolled her eyes, "Really a new one? We just got one about two weeks ago," she fussed, knowing nopony could hear her. Flying towards them she flew down and landed beside her cousin, Adam Apple.

Her family looked over and smiled, "What'cha in a hurry for sugarcube?" Her mom asked, she wore a red badana around her head now since she gave SA her hat.

She took a deep breath trying to regain her normal heart rate back, " I forgot that me and the others have to go meet our friends," she said in a bit of a hurry, and her neurves were kicking in.

"Oh, cool! Where are we going?" Sweet Apple asked, smiling.

"We're going to the Everfree Forest, and we're running late so hurry up," SA said as quickly as she could, "Calm down, we don't need another attack," she said quietly to herself.

Her ma smiled, " Oh so you're going on over to see Zacora?" She asked, walking to Fluttershy who came out the house with Angel and a freash baked apple pie, "This smells delicious," Apple Jack said, taking the pie and sitting it by the window.

"So what's going gone?" Fluttershy asked her niece.

"We need to go and head over to the Everfree Forest and...um go see Zecora," SA lied, biting her tongue, "Um...we got to go!" She said grabbing both Arcitic and Sweet.

Fluttershy gently taped SA's shoulder," Y'all be safe now, ya hear," She gasped, " I just talked like an Apple!"

Big Mac smiled and wrapped his hoof around her, "Eyup!" He said proudly.

SA smiled, a little less jumpy, "Alright, love ya ma, love ya Uncle Big Mac, love ya Aunt Fluttershy, and ma tell pa and the rest that I love them," she said, hugging Apple Jack. Apple Jack hugged her back, while Sweet, Adam, and her brothers said their goodbye's.

"Alright now, I don't won't y'all to be home no later than 10," her mom assured.

"Yes ma'ma," they all said in union as they walked towards the Everfree Forest. After they were out of ear shot Bismarck looked over at his little sister, "Alright SA spill it, where are we really going?"

SA laughed, " I knew you would have known; we're going to The Everfree Forest for a surprise the me and Solar made for y'all,"

Sweet Apple smiled, "Hmm...I wonder what it is,"

"You'll have to figure out on your own," SA said, she knew that her friends were going to love her surprise. It's going to be fun having a different color mane. The fillies and colts made their way into The Everfree Forest and continued on looking around for their friends, "There they are," SA said pointing towards the small group of fillies and colts.

A curly pink and blue haired filly walked up to SA and hugged her, " What took you guys so long?" She asked, walking with SA.

Bismarck smiled at the pony a little longer than he should, " Oh, um SA just told about the surprise something another,"

Candy leand over her friends ear, " Did you take you medicine?" She asked, whispering.

SA shook her head, "Don't worry I'll be fine, you're the one I am worried about. Did you take yours?" She asked.

Candy shook her head," No, no I did not,"

SA laughed a liftle, " Don't worry, I got yours with me when ya need it," she smiled.

Candy rolled her eyes," How do you bring mine, yet you left yours at home?"

SA shrugged, " My friends are more important, now come one me and Solar are about to show y'all something cool!" She said, walking to Solar, He was studying a spell him and SA made making sure he got it right, " Alright y'all, so our surprise for ya is that me and Solar are gonna change your mane colors, but don't worry it'll only last for twenty four hours. The colors will be at random so no picking the color yourself," SA informed, she looked over to Solar who seemed to be ready.

"Here we go," he said, casting the spells over everypony, but nothing happened.

SA looked confused, " It was supposed to work," she frowned, a slit in the air appeared and started to stretch wider and wider till it got the size of a full grow bush.

"What is going on?" Amber demanded, trying to hold her body in place. The hole once a small slit in the air now the size of a house started taking in everything as well as, beginning to consume everything in its reach.

"What are we-ah!" Nova yelled as the vortex tried to eat her, Nova's back legs were inside the vortx while the rest of her was being held down by SA.

"Hold on Nova, I got ya!" She said, pulling her friend out and back to safety. The vortex started to get even stronger, SA was sliding closed to the black hole. She held on to her brothers whoove,"No, ah!" She screamed, as her whooves failed to keep her from the might beast. She was sucked in by the black hole.

"No! Southern! I'm going after her," Candy cried as she jumped into the vortex.

Amber's and Sweet's gripsbecame very weak and they too were eaten by the raging demon. Soon enough Nova became tired as well and was consumed by the monster, followed by her brother, Solar. The vortex became so powerful one by one the fillies and colts flew into the black monster, till none were left.

A certain zebra witness this horrific state of events, and she too was shocked, " I must tell the mothers about the others, about the vortex that consumed and I assume, that I will have the mention the other dimensions.


	2. Alternet Reality Check

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Sweet gentaly opened her eyes, " Uh...my head!" She whispered, "What happened?" All of Sweet's memories flooded back to her at once. She shot up, " I was eaten by a vortex!" She screamed, maybe a little to loud./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Sweet? Sweet? Is that you Sweet?" Asked a blurry figure, was that Amber? It was shaped like her, but was it really her, "Stupid vortex-thingy messing up my vision!" She thought to herself./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Amber?" She called back, trying to concentrate. Stupid, stupid vortex!/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" The figure ran to Sweet and threw her whooves over the winged pony, "I've been so worry sweetie! Finally I found somepony," she cried, tears running down her cheeks. Yep that was defiantly Amber! Amber stood back up and dusted herself off, she offered her whoove to Sweet./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Where is everypony?" Sweet asked, taking Amber's whoove trying to stand up./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Amber hugged her friend once more then looked back at her, " I don't know, I fell in a bush and nopony was in sight, so I started to look around till I found you...I don't have the slightest idea where we are," She looked over to a redwood, then walked over to it and examined the tall tree, "Wait, this is the tree me and Adam carved into, but I don't see anything!" She frowned./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Sweet Apple gave a discarded look," You and my brother carved what into the tree?" She asked./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Amber laughed nervously," Um...haha, that's not important...anyway this is getting weird, let's go home maybe the others are already home," She started towards Ponyville, and signaled Sweet to follow. They walked quietly through The Everfree Forest, it looked different...very different. All their little tunnels and tree marks were gone and replaced with different ones. As if they were created by others, and there's just disapered. It made no since to Sweet at all./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" After arriving to Ponyvillie Sweet realized her leg was hurting and looked down at her back leg, it was bleeding a little bit. A small scratch, but that didn't keep Amber from over reacting, "Oh Sweetie dear, we need to take you to the boutique now!" She said grabbing the filly and hauling her inside the shop, "Mother, we need the first aid supplies!" Amber called to her mother while she had Sweet sit down./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" A young unicorn came down stairs along with Fancy Pants, " Hi, do you need any help?" She asked./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Amber smiled, "Oh no, I live here. You must have just talked to my mom, hey Mr. Fancy Pants," she nodded a hello./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" The young filly looked at her confused," Um, what are you talking about? This is my home and I quiet sure darling that you do not live with us," she said./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Amber walked away from Sweet and over to the filly, "I am really sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. This is MY home!" She said getting a little tense. Sweet was getting a little nervous./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity walked down the stairs, "Hello darling may I help you?" She asked./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Amber ran over to her mother, "Mom, please tell this unicorn here that I am your daughter," she said, holding onto her mom possessively./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity laughed awkwardly and shook away from Amber's grip and walked over to the filly, "I am sorry darling, but I am not your mother. Clarity is my one and only daughter," she said./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Amber was rather stunned, " What? But...I-i, you and her...Alex, dad," she stuttered, and well passed out. Sweet ran too her friends side and lifted her onto the small couch she was sitting on./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Look at what you did, I don't know what is going on, but I believe we need somethings to be cleared," Sweet sighed. She gently stroke her friends forehead, trying to wake her, " Amber, Amber, hello are you in there?" She asked, laughing a little at herself for saying something so...well Pinkie-ish./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity stared at Amber watching the filly stir, waking from her...um sleep?/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" (Then Pinkie ppie jumps onto the screen and waves her wolves at the audience, "Well that's a wrap! Good night everypony")/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"strongplease excuse us for the interruption, we will back and ready to continue when the author can figure out what to do next...thank you!/strong/p 


End file.
